


There's only you

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teresa comes to visit Thomas at uni/college and Newt is pretty sure they're dating"<br/>Newt figured out he was in love with his best friend a month ago, and he still didn't know what he should do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's only you

Newt figured out he was in love with his best friend a month ago, and he still didn't know what he should do about it.

He was pretty sure that Thomas liked him too, at least he acted like he did. He was always flirting with him, touching him more than any of their other friends; but now that Newt had figured out his own feelings, he kept questioning Thomas’.

They’d gone out for the evening with Minho and Alby, to celebrate their last day at college before the end of term. Thomas had stuck by his side like glue the entire time, his arm thrown round Newt’s shoulders, laughing along to one of Minho’s terrible jokes. Newt couldn't help thinking that he’d love to spend every day like this, but it didn't last for long.

"Thomas!" A girl’s voice shouted out over the loud chatter of the bar. Newt turned to see where the shout had come from and spotted a girl about their age stood near the doors. She had long, dark hair, pale skin and was waving over at their table, a huge grin on her face. Newt didn't recognise her, but Thomas obviously did as he pulled away from Newt so that he could run over to her.

The girl’s smile grew even bigger as Thomas ran towards her, making his way round people to get to her. When he was close enough Thomas pulled her into a tight hug, picking her up off the ground and spinning her round. Newt had to look away as a pang of jealously hit him.

"I never knew Thomas had a girlfriend." Minho commented. Newt was thinking the same thing, Thomas had never brought it up before but he seemed to know her well enough that it wasn't a recent thing. Why would he keep something like that from them?

Newt looked back over in their direction when he heard laughter coming towards them. Thomas had his arm round the girl’s waist and she was leaning into his side.

"Guys, this Teresa.” The girl – Teresa – waved at them. “Teresa, this is Minho and Alby” Thomas pointed at them as he said their names, “And this is Newt.” Thomas winked at him when he said his name, and Newt had to fight to stop the blush from rising on his cheeks.

“I've heard a lot about you guys, it’s nice to finally meet you all.”

“Can’t say the same about you.” Newt muttered to himself, picking up his drink taking a large gulp of it. He obviously wasn’t as quiet as he had thought as he felt a sharp pain in his shin as Minho kicked him under the table. He choked on his drink and put it down on the table, coughing to try and clear his throat. He soon felt a hand on his back, rubbing it in small circles and looked over to see Thomas had sat down next to him again, a concerned expression on his face.

“You okay?” Newt nodded, but Thomas didn't pull his hand away. He instead ran it down Newt’s shoulder and gently squeezed his arm, Newt flinched and pulled his arm away. Thomas frowned, he looked hurt, but Newt knew it was the right thing to do; besides, it wasn't fair that Thomas was still acting like that when Teresa was sat right next to him.

“So,” Alby spoke up, “How do you two know each other?”

“Oh, I’ve known Tom since we were little, we live next door to each other back home.”  _Oh course_ , Newt thought,  _they've probably been together for ages._

“Been inseparable since we were three.” Thomas added, nudging Teresa’s let with his knee, causing her to let out a soft laugh. “Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?” Thomas directed his question at Teresa, Newt used the opportunity to nudge his chair over to the left so that he was sitting further away from Thomas. Thomas glanced over at him at the sound but made no comment on it, instead just turning back to Teresa as she spoke.

The night carried on pretty much the same as before, except instead of Thomas talking to him, he spent most of his time talking with Teresa. They were both sat close together, Thomas with his arm round Teresa’s shoulders as she leant her head against him, her hand resting on his knee.

It made Newt feel as if he’s just been thrown away, completely forgotten about. He tried not to let it show though, laughing at jokes that people made and joining in with the conversation as if nothing was wrong. He knew he wasn't doing a great job of it though, because Minho and Alby kept shooting him worried glances. Thomas seemed none the wiser though, and really that was all that mattered.

Newt thought he was doing a pretty good job of coping with the situation, until Thomas reached over to him, resting his hand against Newt’s thigh. Newt felt himself jump at the touch, but he didn’t pull away, the warmth felt nice against his skin. It wasn't as if this was an unusual occurrence, they tended to sit like this when they were sat close together, but tonight it just felt wrong. Especially when Teresa – His  _girlfriend_  – was sat on the seat right next to him and could notice any minute.

Newt put his hand on top of Thomas’, gently pushing his hand away and off of his thigh. Thomas glanced over at him as Newt released his hold on Thomas’s hand, sliding over a bit more with his chair. Thomas looked confused and Newt couldn't understand why; surely Thomas should know that messing with him like this was wrong?

Teresa stretched up and whispered something in Thomas’ ear and pulled his attention away from Newt. A blush crawled up Thomas’ cheeks as he flicked his gaze over to Newt and Teresa laughed. Thomas looked back over at Teresa and leant down to tell her something, but Newt didn't bother waiting to find out what her reaction was going to be. He got up out of his chair, threw a few notes on the table from his wallet to pay for his drinks and ran out the bar before he could do something stupid, Minho calling after him as he went.

He pushed open the double doors and ran outside, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. It was cold out and much darker than Newt thought it would be. A gust of wind swept past so he zipped his hoodie up and shoved his hands into his pockets in an attempt to keep warm. He let out a sigh, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts. Thomas was obviously happy with Teresa, he was just going to have to deal with it. Just maybe not tonight.

He was just about to start heading back to the dorm room he shared with Thomas when he heard the doors opening behind him. He turned round to see Thomas coming after him, the light from the street lamp reflecting against his skin as he ran over.

"Hey, where are you going?" Thomas was only wearing a thin t-shirt, not having brought his coat out with him. As another gust of wind flew past them, Thomas crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to try and keep warm.

"I’m not in the mood for this today, I’m going back to the dorm." Thomas started to move on the spot in an attempt to get warm, a smile on his face.

"We’ve only been out for an hour, Newt, I don’t want to lose my favourite person so soon!" Newt rolled his eyes at the comment, turning away from Thomas and walking down the car park towards the road.

"Just leave me alone, Thomas. Go back and have fun, don’t let me ruin it for you." Thomas jogged over to him to catch up, slowing to walk close by his side, bumping Newts shoulder lightly with his own.

"Okay then, if you insist on leaving, I’ll just have to come with you." Newt shook his head, moving so he wasn't walking so close to him.

"Don’t be stupid, your girlfriends come all this way to visit you, go back and be with her." Thomas stopped, grabbing hold of Newt’s shoulder and spinning him around, a confused look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed. His happy demeanor now completely gone.

"Wait, what? What girlfriend?" Newt pulled away from his grip and saw the hurt flash across Thomas’ face, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not right now.

"Oh don’t act dumb, Thomas, you’re not fooling anyone."

"Look, if you’re talking about Teresa, I’m not dating her. She’s just my friend, I swear." Newt felt the anger flare up in his chest at Thomas’ words, the lie he’d convinced himself that Thomas was telling him, and he just snapped.

"Do you really think I’m that stupid? It’s obvious you two are together, and even more obvious that she loves you, so would you just quick lying to me? It’s already bad enough that you keep rubbing it in my face when you  _know_  that I like you.” Newt realised what he’d said when Thomas widened his eyes in shock.

“Newt…” Thomas reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but Newt took a step back, shaking his head.

“Tommy, please just… I don’t…” Newt let out a breath of air, running a hand through his hair. “Just leave me alone, okay?” Newt didn’t look at him as he turned and ran off through the car park and down the road towards their dorm building, tears threatening to spill over. He stopped running when he got halfway down the road and turned to look back, rubbing at his eyes.

Thomas hadn't followed him.

By the time he made it to their dorm room, Newt was tired and cold and just wished the evening had never even happened. He shut the door behind him and slumped down to the floor, leaning back against the hard wood, his arms wrapped round his knees.

He felt like an idiot, thinking that Thomas would ever actually have feelings for him. He’d suspected for a while now that maybe he did, the way he acted around him was different than everyone else, more affectionate. Now he knew he was definitely wrong about that, how could Thomas ever love him when he’s known someone as perfect as Teresa for almost his whole life?

Newt spotted his rucksack on the floor by his bed and decided that he was going to pack up some things and go stay over in Minho’s dorm for the night. He figured Teresa would be coming back here for the night and he didn't think he’d be able to deal with being in such close proximity to the two of them together, not right now.

Newt got up off the floor and grabbed his bag from under his bed, going into his draws to take out some clothes for the next day. He was about to head into the bathroom he shared with Thomas when the door to their room flew open and Thomas stumbled in, panting and out of breath.

“Thomas? What the hell are you-?”

“I need to talk to you.” Thomas cut him off. He took a deep breath and straightened himself up, turning round to face Newt. When he saw the bag in his hand he frowned. “What’s going on? Where are you going?”

"I’m just going to go and stay with Minho, give you and Teresa some space." Newt tried moving past Thomas, but Thomas took a step to the side to block his exit.

“Thomas, just-” Thomas put a hand on Newt’s chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“No, can you just listen to me for one minute?” Newt looked down at the hand on his chest, it felt like his finger were burning a mark onto his chest. He nodded, but didn't look up at him. He didn't want to see Thomas’ face as he turned him down.

“I’m not dating Teresa.” Newt sighed, tried moving past him again. Thomas let him this time, but followed him into the bathroom, standing in the doorway.

“I told you, stop lying to me.” Newt took his tooth brush from the holder above their sink and dropped it into his bag, he could just borrow everything else from Minho, he just really needed to get out of here.

“You said you’d listen to me.” Newt stopped in front of Thomas, he was stood right in the doorway and Newt had no way of getting round him.

“Well maybe I just don’t want to hear what you have to say.” He zipped up the bag, putting it over one of his shoulders. He glanced up at Thomas, willing him to move but he wouldn't budge.

“I’m not dating Teresa.” Newt made to tell him he didn't believe him, but Thomas cut him off, continuing to talk. “I’m not dating  _anyone_. I haven’t the whole time I've known you.”

“What about Brenda?”

“She kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. I told you that Newt, I don’t love her, or Teresa. I never have.” Newt dropped his gaze from Thomas’ face, instead looking down at his feet. His breath hitched as he felt Thomas’ hand against his cheek, tilting his head up so Newt was forced to look up at him.

“Not in the way that I love you.” Newt couldn't believe what he was hearing, surely Thomas was just messing with him.

“But I thought-?” Thomas smiled, placing his other hand on Newt’s waist.

“Quit thinking then.” Newt dropped his bag as Thomas pulled him up against his chest, pressing his lips to his in a soft kiss. Newt could feel the heat rising on his cheeks, but he didn't care, instead reaching up to grab the front of Thomas’ shirt and pull him in closer.

Thomas laughed, pulling away slightly so he could turn them around, pressing Newt up against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. Thomas leant in close, pressing kisses along Newt’s jaw line and up to his ear. Newt shivered as he felt the warm air on his cheek as Thomas lips brush over his skin. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Do you believe me now?” Thomas whispered in his ear. Newt didn't respond. His eyes fluttered open as he ran his hands up Thomas’ chest, stopping to rest them on the nape of his neck. He smiled as he leant in to kiss him again, Thomas' lips were cold to the touch but his skin felt hot under his fingers. Thomas’ heartbeat was pounding hard against his chest and as Newt pushed forward against him, he could feel Thomas gasp against his lips.

 _Yes_ , Newt thought with a smile, as the bag lay forgotten on the floor,  _I believe you._

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to an anon on tumblr and got talking about headcannons for Teresa and then this came about, so this is for you anon! Whoever you may be!  
> Again, you can also find this on my tumblr newtttheglue  
> All comments are appreciated, thank you!


End file.
